Coupure de courant
by Abbym0
Summary: Quand une panne de courant frappe le bunker il faut bien s'occuper. Une partie de scrabble avec les Winchester, leur ange, Charlie et Kevin, ça vous tente ?


**Hey tout le monde :)**

 **J'ai eu l'idée de cet OS lors d'une longue panne d'électricité qui m'a bien faite méditer. Eh bien oui, de nos jours avec nos "mauvaises habitudes" de geeker sur Internet où de mater une certaine série du nom de Supernatural tout la journée (oui je parle pour moi en fait), on ne sait plus quoi faire !**

 **Alors voilà, j'espère juste que ça va vous plaire.**

 **Ah et surtout, si vous avez le temps où que vous souhaitez simplement égayer ma petite âme toute grise, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review. Il n'y a vraiment pas de plus beaux cadeaux pour un auteur qu'un petit mot de ses lecteurs.**

 **Bonne lecture.**

* * *

Sam boit un café en lisant le journal au cas où une nouvelle affaire s'y trouverait. Dean, Castiel, Charlie et Kevin sont assis sur le canapé en train de regarder le dernier Harry Potter pour faire plaisir à la rouquine.

« -Dites-moi quand elle est morte… » fait Charlie en se bouchant les oreilles et fermant les yeux comme une enfant.

« -Charlie on avait dit pas de spoil ! » ronchonne Kevin.

« -Mais je n'ai pas dit qui. »

« -C'est bon elle est morte ta chouette. » fait Dean en riant de l'attitude de sa sœur de cœur.

« -Quelque chose m'échappe, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas voir la chouette mourir étant donné que c'est un film et que tu sais que la véritable chouette est en vie ? » résonne la voix impassible de l'ange.

« -Mais parce que je l'adore cette chouette. Je la connais depuis mes douze ans, j'y suis attachée. » explique-t-elle patiemment à l'être céleste.

« -Elle te paraît donc humanisée ? »

« -Oui si on veut. Et c'est d'autant plus triste qu'elle meurt pour sauver les fesses d'Harry. »

« -Dites les commères, vous avez pas finit ? » lance Dean.

« -Roh c'est bon, j'explique juste la vie à ton ange »

Dean ne répond pas, se renfrogne et se concentre sur le film qu'il n'a pas encore vu. Après quelques minutes les lumières, la télé, tout s'éteint.

« -Que se passe-t-il ? Sommes-nous assaillis ? »

« -Non Cas, c'est juste une panne de courant. » fait Dean en souriant de l'inquiétude de l'ange.

« -Je vais voir. » dit Sam, posant sa tasse de café en prenant son téléphone comme lampe torche.

Charlie, à la seule lumière de son téléphone portable, prend Kevin par le bras pour le forcer à aller chercher des bougies avec elle afin de les mettre sur la table basse en attendant. Dean les allume avec son briquet tandis que l'ange reste impassible à ce phénomène qui lui est inconnu.

« -Il n'y a rien à faire, c'est une panne générale. » déclare Sam qui confirme les doutes de ses amis.

« -Super… » fait ironiquement son aîné.

« -Trop cool ! » s'emballe Charlie en sautillant.

« -T'es sérieuse là ? » l'interroge Kevin.

« -Mais oui ! J'adore les pannes de courant -sauf quand je suis en plein RPG- comme ça on peut revenir à l'état naturel des choses. »

« -Je me souviens encore, avant que les hommes n'inventent les distraction humaines passives du moment il existait ce qu'on appelait des jeux de société. » débite Castiel.

« -Ça existe encore tu sais… » lui révèle Sam.

« -Pourtant de nos jours plus personnes n'y joue. » constate l'ange.

« -Oh mais attends, j'en ai vu en rangeant le bunker la dernière fois… » se réjouit d'avance la rouquine.

« -Wow, Charlie non ! » proteste le l'aîné des humains.

« -Roh allez Dean ça va être marrant. » sourit-elle.

« -Vas en chercher un Charlie. » l'autorise Sam.

Quelques minutes plus tard la jeune femme revient toute souriante avec une boîte de Scrabble. Tout le monde s'est installé en l'attendant, Sam et Kevin sur le canapé tandis que Castiel et Dean trônent assis sur le tapis.

« -Voilà voilà… » jubile-t-elle.

« -Ça se joue pas à 4 ça par hasard ? » demande Kevin.

« -Si, c'est pour ça que Dean et Castiel vont jouer ensemble. » fait-elle avec un petit clin d'œil.

« -Non mais c'est une blague là ? Et on ne me demande pas mon avis ? » balance le chasseur rageur.

« -Tu vois bien que non. » ricane Sam.

Ils commencent la partie au beau milieu d'un cercle de bougie et donc de lumières vacillantes. Sam s'en sort à merveille, Kevin beaucoup moins, Charlie quant à elle ne peut s'empêcher de ne trouver que des noms issus de romans geek ou d'on ne sait quel monde. Dean et Castiel vont à leur rythme trouvant quelques mots ayant plus ou moins de points.

« -Rah j'y vois rien, il fait trop sombre. » grommelle l'aîné des Winchester.

Castiel rapproche quelques bougies de leur lettres puis cherche avec son partenaire de jeu.

« -Dean, j'ai trouvé un mot. » fait l'angelot émerveillé.

« -Montre-moi. » sourit-il doucement en voyant l'ange heureux de sa trouvaille.

Le petit brun dispose alors successivement des lettres sur le chevalet en face d'eux en pointant du doigt les celles du plateau pour compléter les lettres manquantes du mot. La forme qu'elles ont prises font sourire franchement Dean. A croire que Castiel a beaucoup appris de lui. Le mot qu'il a trouvé est METALLICA.

« -Bien Cas, très bien. Tu peux le mettre. »

« -Qui veut un chocolat ? » lance Charlie en se levant.

« -Moi ! » répondent Sam et Kevin simultanément.

« -Pourquoi pas. » fait Dean qui s'est pris au jeu de vivre comme "dans le temps" , sans électricité.

« -Bon bah j'en fait pour tout le monde alors. » dit-elle en s'en allant vers la cuisine sans même attendre la réponse de Castiel sachant pertinemment qu'il choisirait comme Dean.

La partie continue, Charlie revient juste au moment où elle doit jouer avec un plateau sur lequel se trouvent cinq tasses de chocolat chaud. Elle souffle tout le monde en gagnant 33 points avec rien que deux lettre avec une case qui fait que le mot compte triple : OZ.

« -Dean, Dean, j'ai trouvé un autre mot ! »

Le chasseur lui fait signe de lui montrer sur le chevalet. Le mot le perturbe un peu venant de l'ange qui a pour habitude de paraître impassible sentimentalement parlant mais il est acceptable les points étant de plus doublés ça fait 12 points. Pourquoi pas, de toute façon ils n'ont pas d'autre idée. Alors il laisse l'ange positionner les lettres sur le plateau de jeu. Charlie sourit en ayant une idée lui paraissant brillante en tête. Une opportunité.

« -Dis-moi Castiel, tu peux ressentir ça ? Ce sentiment ? » en pointant le nouveau mot sur le plateau.

« -L'amour ? Eh bien oui, bien que ça soit un sentiment humain assez complexe. On peut aimer un film, son frère ou encore aimer comme Roméo aime Juliette. Il me semble que oui, je peux ressentir l'"amour" sous toutes ses formes. »

Charlie pose son mot sur le plateau et continue sa petite joute oratoire.

« -Tu as déjà ressenti l'amour qu'éprouve Roméo pour Juliette ? » continue la geek très sérieusement.

Le regarde de Castiel se voile de cet éternelle tristesse céleste qui le touche de temps à autre. Dean qui sirote son chocolat chaud en a le cœur qui se fend, comme à son habitude.

« -Oui… » souffle-t-il amèrement.

L'ambiance chaleureuse des bougies et des jeux de société entre amis chute brutalement dans une atmosphère plutôt terne.

« -Hey buddy, bois ton chocolat chaud avant qu'il ne refroidisse. » fait Dean en posant une main amicale sur son épaule en foudroyant Charlie du regard pour l'avoir rendu mélancolique.

« -Merci Dean. » répond Castiel en tournant ses yeux vers l'humain.

Le chasseur ne manque pas d'accrocher son regard à celui de l'ange. Ses magnifiques abîmes dans lesquelles il aime se noyer encore et encore. Son souffle vital. Pourtant il détourne finalement sa tête pour lui placer son chocolat chaud dans les mains de l'être céleste pour appuyer ses mots, toujours un regards attendri sur son ami.

« -J'ai ! WENDIGO. 18 points. » annonce fièrement Sam pour détourner l'attention.

« -Et bah mon salaud… » murmure Kevin qui n'a pas remporté beaucoup plus de points depuis le début de la partie.

Fin de la partie. Résultat des matchs : Sam grand gagnant suivi de près par Charlie avec ses mots alambiqués puis le duo de Dean et Castiel et enfin Kevin qui préfère les maths aux lettres.

« -On a même pas perdu Cas, on est pas si nuls que ça. » balance Dean avec un sourire satisfait.

« -En effet. » avec un demi-sourire.

Tout le monde s'est levé pour aller se coucher car il se fait tard. Charlie range quelques trucs qui traînent encore dans le bunker, Sam est Dieu sait où, sûrement en train de bouquiner dans son lit, Kevin se brosse les dents comme le garçon modèle qu'il est tandis que Dean et Castiel sont toujours sur le tapis du bunker.

« -Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Cas ? »

« -Rien. » répond-t-il en souriant pleinement pour feindre sa peine, ce qui n'est bien évidemment absolument pas convainquant.

Pour échapper au regard de l'homme face à lui, l'ange finit sa tasse de chocolat et la repose sur la table basse. Dean ne peut empêcher ce réflexe fraternel qu'il avait l'habitude de faire lorsque son frère était petit. Il mouille son pouce pour ensuite effacer la moustache de chocolat qu'arbore l'être céleste. Son doigt contourne alors lentement et minutieusement la bouche de l'ange qui reste pantois. Le chasseur prend soudainement conscience de son geste, retire instantanément sa main et se redonne contenance.

« -Bonne nuit Cas. » fait-il en se levant.

« -Dean attends… » poursuit-il en se mettant sur ses pieds à son tour.

Castiel que le geste de Dean a déstabilisé, faisant chavirer toute sa grâce à l'intérieur de lui, hésite. Mais tant pis, il faut bien il faut bien essayer.

« -Tu… Tu es ma Juliette. » souffle-t-il avec ce voile de détresse dans ses yeux qui fixent le sol.

« -Je me voyais plutôt en Roméo mais bon puisque tu y tiens. » sourit-il légèrement.

Le chasseur ne peut s'empêcher de rire en voyant la mine troublée de l'ange qui fronce les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Afin de l'aider à décrypter ce qu'il vient de dire il pose doucement ses lèvres sur les siennes.

« -Vous saviez que les hommes de lettre avaient des bandes de films pornos ? » commence Charlie qui débarque et s'interrompt d'elle-même en voyant les deux hommes « Euh… Pardon, je gêne un truc… »

Elle sort silencieusement de la pièce sans plus aucun bruit. Cinq secondes passent avant qu'elle ne hurle une phrase à travers le couloir des chambres du bunker : « DEAN ET CAS SE SONT EMBRASSÉS ! »

« -Bon bah… Viens mon ange, on dort ensemble ce soir. Et tous les autres d'ailleurs. »

Castiel sourit et prend la main de Dean, chassant à jamais de ses yeux cette tristesse.


End file.
